


Deserve

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Spanking, after the final, first attempt at this, kind of, light - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin saber por qué, se quedó completamente quieto. No podía desobedecer a Fernando. De repente Fernando se irguió y, con movimientos lentos, se desenrolló la corbata y le sonrió con malicia antes de empezar a atarle las muñecas juntas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo semejante, así que no sé cómo habrá salido realmente... Le he puesto ilusión y quién sabe, si va bien quizás me lance a escribir más cosas como estas.

Fernando fue a los vestuarios con paso lento y la cabeza alta. Debía ser fuerte, debía sobreponerse a lo ocurrido. Por el pasillo vio a Sergio que había estado animando a todo su equipo antes de decidir irse. Iba sin su camiseta y con una sonrisa amplia. Fernando sintió su sangre hervir. Era la segunda vez que les arrancaba el sueño, la segunda vez que daba al Madrid la fuerza y esperanza para luchar.

No pudo controlarse.

Era el amor de su vida, pero en aquel instante había una parte de sí mismo que le odiaba por arrancarle su sueño. Fue hasta él y, sin previo aviso, le empotró contra la pared y le besó con fuerza. Sergio no pudo decir nada cuando su boca se vio apresada de aquella forma tan posesiva y brutal. Las manos de Fernando estaban apresando sus brazos y Sergio no tenía la fuerza necesaria para liberarse. Cuando rompió el beso Fernando le liberó del agarre

\- Felicidades por la copa –le susurró.

Y sin decir nada más ambos se fueron a sus respectivos vestuarios sin decir ni una palabra.

Sergio se lanzó de lleno a las celebraciones sin pensar en nada más. Evitó que la imagen de Fernando llorando le persiguiese, que el recuerdo de su abrazo se interpusiese en su alegría. No quiso pensar demasiado en lo que su victoria significaba para Fernando y el Atlético de Madrid. Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto y las risas inundaban su mundo.

Sin embargo, llegó el momento de descansar. Llegó el momento de volver a casa y ver a Fernando. Esperaba que no estuviese tan enfadado ni triste como en el campo. Fernando le había felicitado en el campo, y había sido de corazón. Lo que había pasado de camino a los vestuarios había sido algo extraño en él.

\- ¿Fernando? –dijo nada más entrar.

Pero nadie contestó. En la puerta estaban las cosas de Fernando. Le estaba esperando en el cuarto, quizás estuviese dormido… Caminó hacía la habitación con paso cada vez menos seguro. Cuando Sergio abrió la puerta tembló de excitación. Había algo en el ambiente. Algo que no sabía reconocer, pero que estaba ahí.

\- ¿Fern…?

No pudo terminar de llamarle cuando Fernando apareció tras de sí. Una de sus manos le cogió del mentón y tiró de él para poder besarle. Sus labios se encontraron con fuerza. Los dientes de Fernando se cerraron con cuidado y decisión sobre su labio inferior y tiró de él lentamente antes de volver al ataque e introducir su lengua en su boca. Sergio apenas pudo reaccionar y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba besando desesperadamente a Fernando con la camisa completamente abierta y la chaqueta en el suelo tirada.

No estaba tampoco en la puerta de la habitación, sino a mitad de camino hasta la cama. Las manos de Fernando sobre su cintura deshaciéndose del cinturón sin dejar de besarle.

\- Esta noche eres completamente mío –murmuró entre besos-. Esta noche el campeón es mío, sólo mío.

Sergio tembló ante sus palabras. La voz ronca y posesiva de Fernando traspasó su cuerpo y le hizo desear más.

\- Tuyo –replicó casi sin fuerzas.

Fernando se separó de él y le sonrió. Sus labios se curvaron y sus ojos le miraron brillantes y con la promesa de hacerle suyo, enteramente suyo. Fernando no era posesivo, rara vez lo había sido. Las pocas veces que había tenido un comportamiento semejante había sido bajo la euforia del momento o la necesidad desesperada de tenerle. Pero en aquella ocasión algo era diferente. Todo era diferente. Fernando estaba en control total de la situación, subyugándole a sus deseos.

\- Vas a ser mío –repitió.

Sergio apenas podía reaccionar. Jamás había podido cuando Fernando estaba así. Sintió como Fernando le quitaba el cinturón de un tirón y lo lanzaba al aire. Todo en Fernando gritaba poder y Sergio no podía hacer nada contra él.

\- Hoy vas a aprender una lección.

Las manos de Fernando se colocaron  sobre sus mejillas y sus dedos se hundieron en su piel cuando tiró de él para volver a besarle. Fernando era más alto que él y, en esos instantes lo notaba más que nunca. Se sentía pequeño ante él. En aquella ocasión notó como Fernando terminaba de deshacer el nudo de la corbata y se la quitaba. Sus dedos entonces viajaron por su quijada y se deslizaron rápidamente por su cuello sin detenerse. Fue empujándole hasta la cama y, cuando sus piernas se encontraron con ella, Fernando se separó y le empujó sin miramientos.

Sergio no podía hacer nada. Había algo en Fernando que ejercía una fuerza sobre él. Como si fuese él el ganador de aquella final, como si Sergio fuese el premio final. No podía moverse, apenas podía respirar. Notaba a sus labios palpitar tras el beso. Se relamió si pensar. Estaban hinchados. Y querían más.

Vio la sonrisa que le dedicaba Fernando y se preparó para recibirle. Fernando se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y dejó al descubierto su pecho bien definido antes de lanzarse por sus pantalones. Cuando le dejó completamente desnudo se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y apresó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

\- Marcaste el gol –dijo juntando completamente sus bocas-. Marcaste de nuevo el gol del Real.

Sergio asintió con la cabeza levemente. La respiración de Fernando chocaba contra sus labios y le hacía estremecer. Quería más.

\- Has hecho algo imperdonable.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Van a haber consecuencias.

Sergio tragó saliva con dificultad. Estaba demasiado excitado. Su corbata estaba liada en una de las muñecas de Fernando. La tela rozó su brazo. La lengua de Fernando se paseó por sus labios antes de abrirse camino hasta su boca.

\- No te muevas –murmuró Fernando al romper el beso.

Sin saber por qué, se quedó completamente quieto. No podía desobedecer a Fernando. De repente Fernando se irguió y, con movimientos lentos, se desenrolló la corbata y le sonrió con malicia antes de empezar a atarle las muñecas juntas.  Durante un instante, en el que la fina tela le rozó las muñecas, fue incapaz de respirar. Fernando tiró de sus manos y terminó por atarle a la cabecera de la cama.

\- Esto es lo que mereces –murmuró en su oído con voz suave.

\- Sí… -no pudo evitar decir con voz entrecortada.

\- Así me gusta –replicó Fernando dándole un corto beso en los labios-. Vas a ser mío. Sólo mío…

La boca de Fernando se perdió en su cuello y fue dejando un rastro de saliva y marcas rojas por su piel a cada mordisco que le iba dando. Sergio arqueó su espalda cada vez que los dientes de Fernando se clavaban en su piel y tiraba de ella con una lentitud dolorosa que arrancaba de su ser entrecortados gemidos. Fernando sabía lo que estaba haciendo con él. Y mientras sus manos se paseaban por sus brazos, delineando cada músculo en tensión.

De repente los dientes de Fernando se cerraron en torno a uno de sus pezones y lo lamió lentamente, haciendo rápidos movimientos circulares. Sergio quiso moverse, llevar sus manos hasta Fernando y enterrar sus dedos en sus cabellos para poder aferrarse a ellos. Pero no podía… Sus muñecas estaban perfectamente apresadas por su propia corbata que le rozaba a cada tirón que daba.

Fernando continuó su camino. Su lengua se dejó guiar por sus músculos. Recorrió sus abdominales. Sergio casi no podía respirar cada vez que una suave brisa chocaba contra el rastro de saliva que Fernando dejaba tras de sí. No podía más… Estaba al borde… Fernando no podía continuar así, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo así… Quería más, necesitaba más de Fernando que su lengua por su estómago.

Gimió con fuerza cuando la boca de Fernando se cerró en torno a su miembro y empezó a moverse por él con una lentitud pasmosa y perfectamente medida. Sergio sabía el autocontrol del que Fernando podía hacer gala. Aquella iba a ser una tortura. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir su lengua jugar en la punta de su miembro con movimientos cortos y preciso que ejercían una deliciosa presión.

\- ¿Quieres esto Sergio? –preguntó Fernando con voz suave, apenas audible-. ¿Lo quieres?

\- Sí –consiguió decir con seguridad.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí.

Fernando se alzó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él con sus piernas apresando su torso. Sus manos paseándose por su pecho.

\- ¿Crees que lo mereces?

Sergio le miró fijamente con la respiración agitada y la vista casi nublada de placer. Tragó saliva al saber lo que Fernando pretendía.

\- No… -contestó en un suspiro-. No lo merezco.

Fernando le sonrió y se acercó hasta casi rozar sus bocas.

\- Exacto. No lo mereces.

Vio como Fernando se relamía los labios y sus ojos brillaban con deseo.

\- Voy a darte lo que mereces –murmuró acercando aún más sus labios.

Sus respiraciones chocaron justo antes de que Fernando volviese a tomar posesión de sus labios en un largo y húmedo beso.

Entonces se alzó sobre él y se bajó de la cama para terminar de desvestirse y, sin previo aviso, cogerle por el costado y tirar de él para indicarle que debía darse media vuelta y dejar expuestos completamente sus glúteos. Sergio no pudo respirar cuando las manos de Fernando se aferraron a su piel y besó la parte baja de su espalda. Con sus labios aún sobre su piel, colocó sus dedos sobre los huesos de su columna vertebral y empezó a subir por ella. Se deleitó con cada movimiento realizado por Sergio, y viajó por sus músculos. Clavó levemente sus uñas en su piel y se dejó llevar por los gemidos de Sergio. Cerró los ojos y se concentró únicamente en las reacciones de Sergio.

Finalmente una de sus manos se colocó sobre su nuca y empujó con decisión hasta que el rostro de Sergio quedó contra el colchón. El cuerpo de Fernando le envolvió y acercó sus labios hasta su oído. Su respiración golpeó su cuello y Sergio esperó a que dijese algo. Aquello se estaba alargando demasiado. Necesitaba que Fernando le hiciese suyo de una vez, que le follase sin contemplaciones y le recordase que era suyo, que se había portado mal y que aquello era lo que merecía por haber marcado aquel gol. Lo necesitaba.

Lo necesitaba…

Pero Fernando era paciente y sabía cómo llevarle siempre al límite sin necesidad casi de tocarle. Su mano llegó hasta sus cabellos revueltos y se aferró a ellos con fuerza.

\- Hoy me has robado algo –murmuró con voz calma.

Sergio quiso asentir con la cabeza, pero la mano de Fernando se lo impidió.

\- Y mereces un castigo por ello. ¿No crees?

La mano de Fernando volvió a impedirle que pudiese mover la cabeza.

\- ¿No lo crees Sergio?

\- Sí… -contestó al comprender lo que quería Fernando.

\- ¿Mereces un castigo?

\- Si, merezco… un castigo –confirmó.

Tras esas palabras su mano volvió a su nuca y la otra se empezó a pasear por su muslo.

\- Así me gusta.

Fernando se irguió tras él y, sin previo aviso, le dio un azote. Todo el cuerpo de Sergio se tensó y soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio. Las piernas de Sergio temblaron levemente y Fernando volvió a echarse sobre él.

\- Esto es lo que mereces –murmuró antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sus dientes aprisionaron su carne con seguridad y tiraron de ella con deleite. Su lengua dejó tras de sí un rastro de saliva antes de que Fernando volviese a situarse tras de él. Su mano revoloteó por la zona en la que le había pegado y sus dedos rozaron su piel antes de volver a alzar el brazo. Un segundo azote, no tan fuerte como el anterior. Sin pensarlo Sergio arqueó la espalda y sus glúteos quedaron aún más expuestos ante Fernando cuyas manos apretaron sus carnes con fuerza y seguridad. Notó como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel y tuvo que apretar los labios para no sollozar. Sus manos se aferraron al cabecero de madera que adornaba la cama ante el pensamiento de recibir más azotes. Era lo que merecía.

Una de sus manos abandonó su piel. Y, tras unos segundos de silencio cargados de expectación, hubo un tercer azote. La mano de Fernando le golpeó con decisión y fuerza contenida. Su mano perfectamente abierta para darle y dejar parte de sus dedos marcados.

Fernando no tenía prisa, rara vez se apresuraba en las cosas. Siempre le había gustado disfrutar de los momentos si el tiempo se lo permitía y, en aquella ocasión, haría eso mismo. No levantó su mano inmediatamente, sino que hundió sus dedos en su piel y la arañó con avidez. El cuarto azote llegó rápido y no le dejó tiempo a Sergio para prepararse. No fue fuerte, pero fue seguido de un par más. Sergio notó una sensación abrasadora por la zona que se convirtió en un picor intenso. Su respiración se disparó y no pudo controlarla hasta pasados varios segundos.

Fernando entonces le indicó que debía abrir más las piernas y él simplemente se dejó guiar. No hubo prisas. Fernando hundió su rostro entre sus muslos y pasó lengua por el interior de sus nalgas. Humedeció la zona mientras una de sus manos fue hasta su miembro para acariciarlo tan sólo unos momentos antes de agarrarlo con fuerza y masturbarle con movimientos lentos y perfectamente medidos. Todo su cuerpo tembló bajo sus atenciones y le llamó entre gemidos ahogados por sus propias manos. Fernando aún no había terminado con él.

Su rostro se movió entre sus piernas, que tuvo que abrir aún más, y su lengua llegó hasta sus testículos. No se detuvo en exceso. Al separarse Sergio notó su respiración acelerada chocar contra su piel. Besó la parte baja de su espalda repetidas veces mientras sus manos se situaban en sus caderas.

\- Aún no se ha terminado tu castigo –dijo dándole un leve azote.

Fernando sintió un fuerte picor extenderse por la palma de su mano. Sabía a gloria. Imaginar lo que Sergio debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos sabía a gloria. Se llevó su mano a su boca y lamió la palma de su mano junto con sus dedos. Humedeció la zona con la que iba a golpear a Sergio con su lengua. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar.

\- No pienses siquiera en correrte –dijo Fernando.

Sergio asintió. Lo sabía. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación y apenas podía contener las ganas de gritarle a Fernando que continuase. Pero no lo hizo. La espera, la expectación eran parte del castigo de Fernando, su tranquilidad eran parte de la sanción impuesta. Sus dedos se cogieron con más fuerza aún al cabecero de la cama hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Apenas podía aguantar más. La lentitud de Fernando le hizo maldecir su gol incluso. Lo necesitaba cuanto antes.

Tras unos segundos eternos Fernando movió una de sus manos por entre sus nalgas para buscar el punto exacto en el que debía golpearle. Como siempre no hubo prisas. Finalmente la yema de sus dedos rozó sus testículos y fue entonces cuando Sergio sintió una descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando Fernando le golpeó nuevamente. Fue rápido y preciso. Un golpe seco seguido de unos segundos de quietud antes de repetir el golpe. Rápido, fugaz, que le dejaba con fuerte picor por la zona que sólo aumentó cuando Fernando volvió a golpearle, dejando en aquella última ocasión la mano en la zona agredida.

Sergio sentía arder toda su piel. Aquello era demasiado. Si Fernando continuaba así…

\- No se te ocurra correrte Sergio –le recordó.

Estaba al borde… Si Fernando alargaba todo aquello aún más no podría contenerse. Ya estaba casi al límite, y Fernando lo sabía, y lo estaba disfrutando. Lo sabía perfectamente y se estaba recreando… Le estaba castigando bien por aquel gol.

La mano de Fernando recorrió su espalda y sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su nuca. Estaban ardiendo, como todo él. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo podía  no querer terminar con todo aquello inmediatamente y follarle finalmente?

\- Por favor… -dijo con voz ahogada-. Por favor…

Fernando sonrió al escucharle.

\- ¿Por favor? –preguntó echándose sobre Sergio.

Su miembro golpeó sus nalgas y Sergio tuvo que morderse el labio para no correrse en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿Por favor qué…? –casi ronroneó en su oído-. Dilo –le exigió.

El miembro erecto de Fernando estaba apretado contra sus piernas. Y él apenas podía hablar, ahogado en el deseo de ser finalmente de Fernando. Le deseaba tanto… tanto… y apenas podía hablar. Al entreabrir los labios sólo pudo gemir. Sabía que en el momento en el que hablase Fernando le follaría, pero no podía… No podía decir nada coherente. No podía emitir ningún sonido que no fuesen gemidos y sollozos de placer.

\- No te escucho.

Sólo hubo más gemidos.

Fernando movió sus caderas con maldad. Aquello estaba siendo una dulce venganza.

\- ¿Quieres que te folle? –preguntó con cierta benevolencia en su voz-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Sergio movió la cabeza con rapidez. La mano de Fernando abandonó su nuca entonces y subió por su cuello. Sus yemas pasaron por sus cortos cabellos hasta llegar a la zona en la que estaban más largos para poder agarrarlos con firmeza y decisión.

\- Dilo. ¿Quieres que te folle?

Al notar que Sergio iba a volver a mover la cabeza tiró de sus cabellos  y le obligó a alzar el rostro. Apoyó su mano libre sobre el colchón y acercó sus labios a su oído.

\- Sólo es una palabra… -murmuró-. Sólo una y te haré mío… No es difícil obtener lo que quieres.

Sergio cogió aire y lo soltó sin poder decir nada.

\- Última oportunidad.

Y Sergio sabía que sería la última.

\- ¿Quieres que te folle?

Fernando volvió a tirar de sus cabellos.

\- Sí –casi gritó Sergio tras unos segundos de asfixiante silencio-. Sí… -repitió con voz entrecortada-. Sí…

Fernando le besó en el cuello de retirarse, no sin antes regalarle unas palabras.

\- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil… Ahora vas a ser completamente mío.

Fernando le liberó del peso de su cuerpo y se situó tras Sergio. Observó su piel roja y palpitante. Le dio un húmedo beso y procedió a penetrarle. No fue violento, pero lo hizo de forma directa y sin detenerse al notar como todo el cuerpo de Sergio se tensaba. Observó los músculos de la espalda de Sergio moverse. Se deleitó por unos momentos con la forma en la que se contraían. Era suyo, aquel espectáculo era únicamente suyo. Sergio estaba a su merced y era algo suyo.

Colocó sus manos en sus caderas y tiró de ellas para poder penetrarle completamente.

\- Recuerda que aún no te puedes correr.

Tras decir esas palabras se movió lentamente para, a continuación, volver a penetrarle con fuerza. Sus dedos se clavaron en la piel de Sergio al tirar de él. Aguantó un segundo sin moverse, disfrutando del momento, antes de volver a empujar el cuerpo de Sergio hasta el límite y tirar una vez más de él. Apretó aún más el agarre y sus uñas atravesaron la piel del Sergio. Dejarían marca, pero no le importaba. Una estocada más y las piernas de Sergio empezaron a temblar levemente. Estaba al límite. Le volvió a penetrar con fuerza y de entre sus labios empezaron a escaparse gemidos quedos de placer. Se afianzó mejor tras él y aumentó la velocidad. Él también estaba al límite. Pronto adquirió un ritmo vertiginoso y la habitación se lleno de sus gemidos; los quedos de Fernando y los gritos guturales de Sergio que casi había empezado a suplicar cada vez que conseguía pronunciar su nombre. Un regalo para sus oídos.

\- Fern… Fernando… -le llamó entre oleadas de placer-. Por... favour Fernando... Joder... Fernan... nando...

Sabía lo que quería y esperó unos segundos antes de permitírselo. En cuanto Sergio le escuchó, no pudo aguantar más. Una estocada después se corrió con fuerza. Su semen manchó las sábanas y algunas zonas de su piel. Un grito llenó toda la habitación y las manos de Fernando le arañaron al tirar de él con más violencia para poder penetrarle completamente.

Tras eso Fernando aguantó unos segundos antes de correrse dentro de Sergio, como merecía. Al sacar su miembro observó su semen resbalarse por los glúteos enrojecidos de Sergio, se fijó en el contraste y sonrió para sí. Acercó sus labios a la espalda de Sergio y depositó suaves besos en ella. Sergio estaba encogido sobre sí mismo con el cuerpo aún temblando de placer y dolor.

Si detenerse se movió para poder continuar besándole justo por la columna vertebral y llegar hasta su cuello. Sus manos se escurrieron por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus muñecas. Desató la corbata con cuidado y depositó sus labios sobre sus muñecas. La marca de la corbata podía verse perfectamente. Fernando las acarició con delicadeza antes de abandonarlas. Entonces tiró de él y le obligó a tumbarse de lado en la cama.

\- Te lo merecías –susurró en su oído.

Sergio asintió.

\- Me lo merecía.

Fernando sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarle justo en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

\- Felicidades por la Champions.

Hizo el amago de levantarse para ir al baño y limpiar a Sergio, pero no pudo. De repente su brazo se vio apresado por la mano de Sergio que tiró de él. Fernando asintió y volvió a tumbarse en la cama para permitir que Sergio se voltease y acoplase su cuerpo al suyo. Le acogió entre sus brazos y se besaron. Los ojos de Sergio brillaban de placer y alegría. Y Fernando sólo pudo sonreír. ¿Cómo no alegrarse por Sergio cuando se veía tan satisfecho… tan feliz?

\- Quizás me merezca algo más que… esto…

\- Por supuesto –replicó-. Aún no he terminado contigo.

\- Me lo merezco –sonrió Sergio.

\- Te lo mereces –asintió Fernando.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a dos personas: la primera a mi hermana porque gracias a ella conocí el sernando; la segunda a una gran amiga y escritora que se tragó la final de Champions (y no entiende nada de fútbol y tuvo que sufrir a mi lado) y fue que plantó la idea en mi cabeza. Gracias por todo.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos serás siempre bien recibidos :)


End file.
